Firstborn
Details *'Title:' 맏이 / Firstborn *'Also known as:' Oldest / The Eldest *'Genre:' Period, family, romance, melodrama *'Episodes:' 54 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Sep-14 to 2014-Mar-16 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:45 *'Viewership ratings:' **'Nationwide:' highest rating=4.641% (AGB Nielsen Korea General Programming Standard) **'Seoul:' highest rating=5.250% (AGB Nielsen Korea Pay TV Household, excluded Ad) Synopsis A drama set in 1960s about five siblings surviving on their own after losing their parents. The eldest of the siblings taking care of them and work hard to make them become successful people in life and society. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Yoon Jung Hee as Kim Young Sun **Yoo Hae Jung as teen Young Sun *Jae Hee as Park Soon Taek **Chae Sang Woo as teen Soon Taek *Oh Yoon Ah as Lee Ji Sook **Noh Jung Ui as teen Ji Sook *Park Jae Jung as Lee In Ho **Oh Jae Moo as teen Lee In Ho ;The Five Siblings *Jo Yi Jin as Kim Young Ran **Park Ha Young as child Young Ran *Kang Eui Shik as Kim Young Doo **Kim Yoon Sub (김윤섭) as child Young Doo *Jung Yoon Hye as Kim Young Sook **Han Seo Jin as child Young Sook *Kim Tae Jin (김태진) as Kim Young Jae / Myung Joon **Lee Joon Seo (이준서) as child Young Jae **Kim Ye Chan (김예찬) as baby Kim Young Jae ;Soon Taek's family *Hwang Bo Ra as as Park Soon Geum **Park Ji Won (박지원) as teen Park Soon Geum *Lee Dal Hyung as Park Jae Oh (Soon Taek's father) *Yoon Yoo Sun as Ban Chon Daek / Yoon Im Soon ;Aunt's family *Kim Byung Se as Lee Sang Nam *Jang Mi Hee as Lee Shil *Jin Hee Kyung as Kim Eun Soon (aunt) *Jo Sung Yoon as Jong Bok **Lee Hyung Suk as teen Jong Bok ;Others *Lee Jong Won as Gong Chang Rae (Mr. Chang Rae) *Jun Won Joo as Choi Sa Yub (grandma) *Kim Jin Soo as Son Jae Shik (Uncle Jae Shik) *Ra Mi Ran as Na Mi Soon (Miss Mi Soon) *Ahn Ji Hye as Tan Shil *Kim Kyu Sun as Jae Im *Kim Soo Mi as Shi Duk's mother *Kim Jung Gook (김정국) as Shi Duk *Cha Kwang Soo as Baek Ho *Ahn Jae Min as Lee Joon Soo *Jo Yang Ja as Seo Eun Ja *Min Ji as Eun Joo *Kim Sul (김설) as Kim Mal Soon / Miss Kim *Kim Sung Hoon (김성훈) as senior prosecutor *?? as In Ho's uncle ;Special Appearances *Moon Jung Hee as Park Jung Shim (Young Sun's mother) *Yoon Dong Hwan as Kim Ki Baek (Young Sun's father) *Im Hyun Shik as Goo Chang Bong *Lee Yong Yi as Goo Chang Bong's wife *Jung Eun Soo (정은수) as Ah Nak (neighbour) *Goo Bon Im as Mrs. Pang *Lee Kyu Sub Production Credits *'Production Company:' Lee Kwan Hee Production *'Chief Producer:' Jo Joon Hyung (조준형) *'Producers:' Go Jung Ho (고정호), Park Jong Suk (박종석), Seo Jang Hyun (서장현), Kim Eun Kang (김은강) *'Director:' Lee Kwan Hee *'Screenwriter:' Kim Jung Soo External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KDrama2014 Category:JTBC Category:Period Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Melodrama